


the cat and the stolen shirt

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [66]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cat thief, Fluffer the cat - Freeform, M/M, Single Parent Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: He tried Googling 'how to return your not-yet boyfriend the red boxer briefs your cat stole’ but it was no help.Fluffer, because he’s obviously mocking Stiles’ pain, spent the entire day meowing loudly and scratching at the couch. Stiles did not let him out anyway.That will teach him. He hopes.





	the cat and the stolen shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: "Anonymous: Congrats of 2.2k followers! We love you~ Sterek Prompt: One of them has a cat thief that goes out and comes home with random articles of clothing that belong to the other, and it leads to true love or maybe smut (or both). Go hard." AND "anonymous said: congrats to so many followers. I’m into kid fic right now, so I would love to read something with dad!Derek who’s all like surprise! I have children to stiles. maybe stiles is struggling with that ? I’m looking forward to all the fic you write. <3"

“You’re going to get me in  _so_  much trouble.” Stiles sighs, glaring as Fluffer trots into the room carrying yet another stolen shirt.

He tried to do something about this, but Fluffer is an old cat. His owner left him in Scott’s care before moving out of town and Stiles just can’t say no to his best friend. Now, three years later, here he is, taking care of a cat with a dumb name and dumb habits.

At least the cat is cute.

“Hey, what –” Fluffer averts Stiles’ hand, jumping on top of the couch and then making his escape by running towards Stiles’ bedroom, “fine. We’re doing this your way.” Stiles glares, sneaks after Fluffer just to find him behind the wardrobe, white tail wagging happily. “ _A-ha!_ ” Fluffer jumps with Stiles’ sudden outburst and hisses when Stiles steps closer. “Keep your paws where I can see them!” The cat only throws him an unimpressed look, one Stiles became very familiar with, and turns around, jumping out the window calmly. “Yeah, go! But you’re not getting tuna tonight!”

This is what his life became, cop by day and frustrated cat owner by night. He’s definitely living the dream.

“Okay, buddy. Let’s see what you’re hiding here.”

What he’s  _not_  hiding here should be the question. The blue shirt he got this afternoon is just the newest acquisition, as Stiles moves the wardrobe he finds that his cat is not picky. Pens, books, a moldy cookie. He’s got everything from clothing to toys and even a fucking  _cell phone_.

Stiles’ cat is a  _thief_.

What the hell.

–

“I’m sorry again, Mrs. Harding.” Stiles smiles as the old lady closes the door behind her with a wave. When Fluffer tries to get away again Stiles strengthens his hold. “Nope, you’re not getting away from this. I still have to return two books, one doll and  _five_  shirts. You’re coming with me, buddy.”

Stiles vaguely hears the elevator door ding open as he struggles to hold the bag of stolen things in one hand all the while trying to avoid having his eyes clawed by Fluffer with the other, so he’s a little surprised when Derek steps out of it.

“Hey, need a little help with that?” He asks, smiling that same smile that made Stiles walk into a wall the first time they met. This time Stiles manages to avoid making a fool of himself. Barely.

“Nah, it’s fine. He hates me but that’s nothing new.”

Derek snorts. “Got it.”

Stiles smiles back, shifting on his feet. It’s always weird, this stage. They’ve been on three dates, kissed a few times and even held hands while walking home, but Stiles still doesn’t know how to act when he bumps into Derek on the hall. Kiss him? Shake his hand? Give him a fucking blowjob? God, he would love to give Derek a blowjob.

“ – that?” Stiles blinks, looking up to find Derek staring at him curiously.

“What?”

“I asked what’s that?” Derek points to the bag Stiles is holding. “Looks heavy.”

“Well, apparently my cat is a thief.” He shrugs. “Ironic, right?”

Derek snorts. “Are you going to arrest him?”

Stiles laughs. “Thought about it, but I already started to like him.” Derek reaches out to scratch at Fluffer’s head and the cat begins to purr. “He grows on you, like a fungus.”

Derek laughs again, a sound that Stiles could easily get addicted to, and steps closer, leaning in to press a quick kiss against the corner of Stiles’ mouth. “Our date tomorrow is still on?”

“Definitely.” Stiles answers, heart thundering inside his chest.

“Good.” Derek says, kissing him again. “I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“I can’t wait.” Stiles says, a little breathless and smiling as he watches Derek walk towards his own apartment. “Hey,” he calls suddenly, “did you lose a book or something?” He holds up the bag. “I’ve got two of them here.”

“No.” Derek says. “But if you ever see a red boxer briefs, let me know.” He smiles and Stiles feels his knees go weak.

–

“Have you tried Googling it?” Stiles’ dad says, cackling loudly.

Stiles glares at the computer screen.

Yes, he had.

“Shut up.” He says instead, making his dad laugh even louder. “He switched places now! I know he’s still doing it but now I don’t know where he hides the things!”

“Maybe at your boyfriend’s house?”

“What – I don’t – I’ve never been to his house!”

His dad lets out a loud  _a-ha_  and points to the camera triumphantly. “I knew you were dating someone!” Stiles groans. “What’s his name? It’s that new neighbor, isn’t it?” Fluffer chooses that moment to jump on Stiles’ lap and start to lick the screen. “I knew it!”

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“Your cat did.” His dad says. “I’m glad, son. You sound happy.”

Stiles sighs, feels his expression softening. “I guess.” He admits begrudgingly, lets Fluffer nip at his fingers. “I just – I don’t know what we are yet.”

“Take your time.” His dad says. “Enjoy it.” Stiles nods, smiling. “Miss you, son.”

“Miss you, too, dad.” He waves at him. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay.” He waves too. “Hey, try looking under the fridge.” Stiles’ dad says. “It’s where you kept  _your_ ‘treasures’ when you were four.” He winks.

“I’m not a cat.”

“No.” His dad laughs. “But you acted like one sometimes.”

–

There’s a 'best dad ever!’ shirt, a  _wallet_ and a tampon under the fridge.

And Derek’s red briefs.

Stiles may or may not have kept it under his pillow. For reasons.

–

He tried Googling 'how to return your not-yet boyfriend the red boxer briefs your cat stole’ but it was no help.

Fluffer, because he’s obviously mocking Stiles’ pain, spent the entire day meowing loudly and scratching at the couch. Stiles did not let him out anyway.

That will teach him. He hopes.

“Uh – hey?” Stiles smiles awkwardly when Derek opens the door. “I found your underwear?”

Derek tilts his head to the side, confused, then starts laughing as he notices Stiles’ red cheeks. “Your cat still giving you trouble?”

“Yeah.” Stiles sighs as Derek reaches out for the bag. “He got a wallet too.”

“I think you should dig up his last owner.”

“Already did.” Stiles says, making Derek laugh even harder. “My dad thinks this is karma. Now I have a cat that gives me as much trouble as Igave  _him_  when I was a kid.”

“He sounds like a nice dad.”

Stiles smiles fondly. “He is. Anyway, I should get going. I still have to return this shirt.” He says, showing Derek the last shirt he found under the fridge. “Then I have to go to work and try to catch some criminals for a change. I mean it’s –” he stops when he notices Derek’s look, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just –” he swallows, “that shirt is mine.”

–

“She’s four.” Derek shows Stiles a picture of a black-haired girl, eyes green and the cutest smile Stiles has ever seen. “She lives with me but she’s spending the day with my mom.” He explains, gesturing towards the many dolls on the living room floor and the colorful drawings on the table. “I don’t date much and –”

“You don’t introduce her to just anyone.”

Derek nods. “I don’t usually tell people about her, I wasn’t planning on telling you either.” He admits, and Stiles’ breath hitches. He understands it, he  _does_ , but it hurts anyway. “Not until last week.”

“What –”

“I realized I wanted to be more than friends. I wanted more than fun.” Derek says, still not moving from his place by the door, giving Stiles his space. “I mean, I got home and I saw her and I thought I would love it if you met her. For her to meet you.” He smiles softly. “I started making all these plans of going out together and waking up to you making breakfast with her, singing while you flipped pancakes. I – it’s stupid but I thought maybe we could become more.”

“Like –” Stiles swallows, “a family?”

Derek’s expression softens. “Yeah.”

It – it’s tempting. Very much so. Stiles always wanted kids, and having them with Derek, he thought about too. Dreamed about going to sleep together and waking up next to him, talking about their kids before going to work just to get back home and find a family waiting for him.

But they were all dreams and plans, for the future. Except that Derek is living that now, part of it at least.

Stiles doesn’t know how ready he is for that now.

“I don’t – I have to –”

“I know.” Derek interrupts. He doesn’t sound sad or angry, just resigned. “Take your time.” He opens the door. “You know where to find me.”

“Yeah.” Stiles says, walking out. When he looks back Derek gives him a reassuring smile. “I’ll call you.”

The way Derek says 'I know’ almost sounds like 'no, you won’t’.

–

Fluffer is a smart cat. He’s an asshole, but he’s smart too. When Stiles gets home right after his talk with Derek, he doesn’t make a sound, only follows Stiles around the apartment and then curls on top of his chest when Stiles is lying in bed.

“What do I do, huh?” Stiles asks, absently, scratching behind Fluffer’s ear. “It’s a big commitment.”

“Meow.” Fluffer says, wagging his tail.

“I mean, he’s a dad. What if it doesn’t work out? What if she hate me? I mean, she’s already –” Fluffer bites his finger, hard enough to make Stiles curse, and then starts to lick it, “yeah, yeah, big baby. I guess I grew on you too, huh?” Stiles blinks up at the ceiling, realization washing over him. “Like – fungus.”

–

“I don’t care!” Stiles yells as soon as Derek opens the door. “I don’t care if you have a kid or ten or – twenty, I – I’m in love with you.”

Derek grins. “You sure?”

“I’m sure.” Stiles nods. “I know it’s going to be hard, and it won’t be all good, but – yeah, a family with you? I’m in. A hundred percent.” There’s some shuffling inside the apartment and then a little girl is stepping behind Derek’s legs, blinking up at Stiles curiously. “Are  _you_  sure you want to be with me?” Stiles smiles. “I have a cat that likes to steal things.”

The little girl perks up upon hearing the word 'cat’ and Derek laughs. “Molly, I’d like you to meet dad’s boyfriend, Stiles. Stiles,” Derek runs a hand over his daughter’s hair, “this is my daughter, Molly.”

“Hi, Molly.” Stiles says, smiling widely. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if someone wants to say hi!


End file.
